Relatively recently, cooling metal tips have been employed on cosmetics packaging to impart a cooling sensation during product application. These products have been well received. Despite the success and advantages of such tips, they are hard and stiff. There is a need for a softer, gentler applicator with, or even without, thermal capabilities.